Gems & Pearls
by Theresa471
Summary: In the fourth installment of the Gem series. With Dr. McCoy and Gem are now married. They are heading for Earth via shuttle craft to begin there honeymoon. Only to be stopped by the Orions just outside of Star Base 23.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: **This is the fourth in a series of Gem stories.**_

 _ **Gems & Pearls**_

 _Just after Dr. Leonard McCoy and Gem were married while on board the Enterprise._

 _Captain James T. Kirk and his wife Nyota Uhura were very proud of the ceremony with everyone in attendance, including Johanna Reynolds and her husband John. Dr. McCoy's daughter was able to arrive in a shuttle craft with her husband from Star Base 23._

 _The Freedom Lounge wedding party was in full swing. As old SOUTHERN CHARM music was being played throughout the entire lounge._

 _Even Dr. Leonard McCoy listening to the music at his table with Gem. He was finding it rather interesting, and he wanted to thank the person with coming up with the tunes straight from the computer terminal._

 _"Leonard...I didn't know that southern type of music is so very much interesting soothing to the ears." She replied with making Dr. McCoy from her slight joke having to say that she was really interested in that type of music._

 _"I' m sorry Gem to disappoint you with the choices of music." He says with taking hold of her hand while watching more and more crew members join in on the wedding party._

 _"It's okak. And besides I would like to mingle for a few moments with speaking with Captain James Kirk and his wife Nyota." She says with moving up from her chair in her long sequin white wedding dress._

 _"Sure baby." Using his nick name for his wife. Even though it's going to take some time for Gem to get used to the pet name. As she gets up slowly from her seat._

 _A great many events has happened for her the past months and weeks. In order for her to finally be able to relax with her life after being tied to Vians for most of her life._

 _And recently having been kidnapped, even though she had someone on her side ever since she was taken._

 _When Gem walked over to Captain Kirk and his wife. They were laughing at Mr. Scott's stupid jokes. She walked over to the one empty chair asking on whether she is able to sit with them and just_ _ **Shoot the breeze**_ _using those exact words._

 _Captain James T. Kirk had to laugh afterwards after hearing those words coming out of her mouth of all things. "Where in the world Gem did you learn those words?" He asked with taking in a sip of his whisky having to be in front of him._

 _"From Leonard of course Captain Kirk. And besides I came over to talk for awhile before we are able to leave for our flight back to Earth for a few weeks."_

 _"I heard...even his daughter Johanna and her husband John were happy to see her father, and of course yourself Gem." He says with winking at his wife Nyota having to be very quiet with talking to Christine on the other side of the table._

 _"And besides Captain, I 'm some what worried ever since I was kidnapped the last time. I just hope to god it's not going to happen once again." She says with taking in a large gulp of air into her lungs to expand._

 _"Don't even think about that again Gem. Everything is going to be just fine." He responded with moving up and over to give her a big hug for emotional support._

 _"Thank you for everything James. But I need to get back to my table with my husband waiting anxiously for me to return."_

 _End of Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two _**Gems & Pearls**_

 _One parsec away from Star Base 23. There was a rebel Orion scout vessel having just raided a merchant vessel carrying Gems & Pearls heading to Earth for a special exhibition show for vendors._

 _The Orion captain Sirena had made sure there were no Federation vessels in the area to go after them for arrest. However this time around they were some what lucky with a boarding party surprising the ten man crew and its captain._

 _They had heard through there under ground sources about the fortune in Gems & Pearls. The raiding party of Orions coming abroad were able to find the special area for where all of the special jewels were being held._

 _And when the captains second-in-command Kiev beam back to the scout vessel with the haul. He was quite pleased overall with the entire operation._

 _"All right Kiev we need to head back to our original flight path with catching up with one of Star Fleet's shuttle crafts." He says to Kiev with his ordering request._

 _"Why a shuttle craft Captain?" He asked with looking over the manifest of the Gems & Pearls that was taken from the vaults._

 _"Because I have orders from my superiors to grab any one that might be in our flight plan. Understand Kiev?" He says with spitting saliva from the bowels of his mouth to make Kiev sick to his stomach._

 _"I understand completely with your request. Will it matter on just who or what might be on board the Shuttle craft?" He asked in serious tone of voice._

 _"That all depends who or what is on board. Get my drift Kiev?" He responded with moving out of Kiev's way in order to head for his quarters to rest. Later he's going to have some much needed entertainment with the Orion slave girls that are being held on the third level of the scout vessel._

 _"I got you Captain in every way. Now if you will excuse sir. I need to complete this manifest on the merchandise that was taken."_

 _"Then do so Kiev. I have more important things that needs to be done later this evening." He advised with leaving the vault area for where the Gems & Pearls will be held until reaching there destination._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three _**Gems & Pearls**_

 _With the captain Sirena watching Kiev leave to check over the vault area. He had no idea that his Orion second-in-command was going to be doing more damage then good behind his back._

 _It's going to be later after taking abroad the Federation shuttle craft that he's going to be finding out that Kiev would be the one to steal from him and his merchandise for a greater profit._

 _But for now he had to head for his quarters for that quick nap, before his beauties are aloud to be let go of there cells to entertain him._

 _However unknown to him and everyone else. Star Fleet Command under cover division months ago was able to place an operative disguised as a green Orion slave girl to find out more._

 _In regard to the recent kidnappings of Orion girls from the slave markets inside the trade corridor section._

 _This particular Orion spy has been working for Star Fleet Command during the past ten years in different under cover operations. And during this time has only been caught just once having been betrayed by her human friends in this area of space._

 _Her Orion name is Bella Rose, while her human name raised on Earth is Rose Marie Cerley. Age 38 years old with no siblings, while her parents had died over 20 years prior by being killed on a shuttle craft accident going from Earth to Star Base 23._

 _Rose Marie Cerley wasn't able to never out what exactly caused the destruction of the shuttle craft. Other then the fact that there was a probable chance that another vessel was exactly involved. There were rumors from vessels being in the area of the destruction. That there was a good chance that an Orion might of been involved with trying to board the shuttle craft._

 _So as she continued on with her life, until She decided to join Star Fleet Command Under Cover division. And here she is now on this particular Orion merchant vessel to be a slave to some ugly Orion captain. She is going to have to be very careful for when it comes to her movements._

 _Even though her last report to Star Fleet Command was only a few days earlier with the start of this operation._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4th Gems & Pearls**_

 _ **Captain James Kirk was speaking to his science officer about his friend Dr. Leonard McCoy and Gem.**_

 _ **Mr. Spock having to be watching the Captain's action ever since the wedding reception. "What's wrong Jim?" Asking very softly at his science station.**_

 _ **"I really don't know Spock. Other then the fact that I don't like this fact about them taking the shuttle craft with orders from Star Fleet Command." Kirk replied with placing his hand behind his neck to relieve some of the tension.**_

 _ **"I would have to say the same thing Jim. Other then that I can only assume that maybe it's some type of under cover operation that we just don't know about."**_

 _ **"That's a possible choice at this moment. Since both Doc and Gem are actually not talking about it. Other then the fact they are on there honeymoon."**_

 _ **"Tell you what Jim. I will be doing this on the sly with having to contact my father on Vulcan and other sources to find out what really is going on." He states with placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.**_

 _ **"I suggest you contact Admiral Weller on Earth and ask him about the recent under cover division missions involving either the Orions, Tellarites, or the Romulans." He says with being careful in regard to mentioning about the Klingons.**_

 _ **"I shall get the work on it Captain. While I suggest you say good bye to your friend leaving very soon for Earth." Spock responded while walking over to his computer terminal to begin with the search.**_

 _ **"Very well Spock, you have the bridge until I get back from saying my best wishes for the last time." He says with moving over to the turbo elevator.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five Gems & Pearls**_

 _ **Just after Captain Kirk had left the bridge to speak with his friend Leonard McCoy. Otherwise it was Mr. Spock had gone to work with contacting Admiral Peter Weller of the Under Cover division of Star Fleet Command.**_

 _ **Meanwhile on Earth...**_

 _ **Admiral Peter Weller having just arrived into his office from home. His secretary Ronald Combs looked up from his desk speaking with the Enterprise science officer Mr. Spock.**_

 _ **"Hold on Mr. Spock. Admiral Weller just arrived into his office. I will advise him that your very interested in speaking with him."**_

 _ **"What's going on Ronald that I have to be bothered first thing in the morning?" He says with a slight sarcasm in his voice.**_

 _ **"It's Commander Spock from the U.S.S. Enterprise. He's calling to ask you a vital question in regard to an under cover operation." He says with getting up from the computer terminal to have the Admiral speak with Mr. Spock live."**_

 _ **"Very well, I will speak with him." He responded with sitting down to turn on the video portion of the communications with the Vulcan science officer.**_

 _ **Just inside of sickbay...**_

 _ **Captain James T. Kirk went looking for his friends Bones and Gem. From what the captain was told that the both of them had gone for a quick walk before heading back to there quarters before leaving for there honeymoon.**_

 _ **On deck 26 near the botanical gardens.**_

 _ **"Look Leonard, I really don't like doing this to your friend James. But we were both asked by Admiral Weller to go on this under cover mission to help his operative already been placed." She says with kissing her husband on his cheek.**_

 _ **"I don't like it either Gem having to be lying to Jim and Spock like this, but it has to be done never the less." He responded with the way he's feeling from inside of his soul.**_

 _ **"Anyway Leonard, we are married and that is what counts the most with this operation for Star Fleet Command." She replied with staying into his embraced for a few more minutes before breaking it off to continue on with there walk inside of the gardens.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Sixth Gems & Pearls**_

 _ **Commander Spock was having a very interesting conversation with Admiral Peter Weller of the Under Cover division of Star Fleet Command.**_

 _ **"Admiral Weller, as a Vulcan for the Federation. Why in the world did you choose to pick Dr. Leonard McCoy and Gem to go on that mission?"**_

 _ **"First of all Mr. Spock, we are in desperate need of help in order to find out who has been responsible for the stealing of different merchant vessels carrying Orion slave women." He says with taking in a deep gulp of air into his lungs.**_

 _ **"So what your been telling me, Admiral is the fact that you have placed on board on of those vessels is a under cover operative?" He asked with trying to stay calm the best he could for his Vulcan demeanor.**_

 _ **"Correct Mr. Spock. Plus the fact we had strictly asked Dr. McCoy and Gem on the volunteer basics, and for which they agreed to the terms of the mission with trying to find the one merchant vessel that has captured a number of Orions."**_

 _ **"And besides everything else, they were told not to say one word to either Captain Kirk, myself or any of there friends?" He replied with moving up from his seat at his science station. While everyone else is busy at there particular stations.**_

 _ **"Yes Commander. Mind you they can still opt to not go on the mission and have others take in there positions on board the shuttle craft." He says with shifting in his seat from inside of his office on Earth.**_

 _ **"But they won't Admiral Weller. However I will need to advise Captain James Kirk of this situation with his friends. There might be a probable chance that the Captain might be calling you back some time later." He responded with his over all statement.**_

 _ **"Very well, I look forward to receiving a call from Captain James T. Kirk. Weller Transmission ended." The communications ended at his station, as Mr. Spock had found the entire conversation interesting never the less.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven Gems & Pearls**_

 _ **Just after Mr. Spock had finished his conversation with Admiral Weller. It was at this time that bells started to go off inside of his head with an idea without directly having the Enterprise totally involved.**_

 _ **A moment later...**_

 _ **Mr. Spock asked Lt. Anderson of navigation to take over the bridge until he gets back from his errand. "Yes, Mr. Spock. Do we continue on with our destination." He asked with sitting down into the command chair, while his replacement took over.**_

 _ **"Affirmative Lt. Anderson." He responded with walking over to the turbo lift to leave.**_

 _ **Just outside of Star Base 23.**_

 _ **The Orion scout merchant vessel was slowly moving through space without a care in the world. Even though for Captain Sirena after waking from a brief nap.**_

 _ **He was more then ready to have his trophies come to his quarters for some fun. He asked one of his lower class crew members to bring one of the Orion slave girls, for which he was asking for Bella Rose. His all time favorite merchandise taken.**_

 _ **"Right away Captain Sirena." He says quickly in his Orion language, even though he does speak perfect English.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight Gems & Pearls**_

 _ **Coming up from the bow of the merchant vessel. Bella Rose had a feeling for where she would be going no doubt. Even though she was told that she was going to be the entertainment for the captain of this vessel.**_

 _ **When Rose Marie Cerley was asked to go onto this mission. She had no idea that she would wound up being an Orion slave girl to the captain. It would mean that she is going to be forced to do anything against her nature. And this means Sex to her state of mind.**_

 _ **Otherwise she has no choice in the matter for which she is entirely will be acting her role. She just hopes to god that Star Fleet Command and who ever will be coming to help, won't be taking too long**_ **to pull her** _ **away from this situation.**_

 _ **"All right move Bella Rose. Captain Sirena wants to see you right away before he comes looking for us." Kiev said with pushing the woman to walk in spite of having the chains placed around her neck and hands.**_

 _ **"Leave me alone pig!" She replied in standard English. While she tries to move with the heaviness of the chains. She needed to follow through with this mission, in order for her to tolerate the situation. Plus check out the entire ship for any type of merchandise concerning Gems, Pearls or any other type of processed jewels.**_

 _ **"I will Bella Rose, but Captain Sirena won't!" He says with a great deal of sass in his tone of voice.**_

 _ **"Fine...lets gets this over with already." She replied with having the slime of an Orion push her further towards the captain's quarters.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9th Gems & Pearls**_

 _ **Bella Rose had to take in a deep breath into her lungs. In order to relieve the tension that was building up inside of her body.**_

 _ **She had thought that she was ready for this mission. But she didn't realize that she would wind up getting abused this early.**_

 _ **Kiev continued to push the woman towards the Captain's quarters. As she could just see his face with what the captain plans on doing to the woman. It was if as he was mostly jealous himself for wanting a piece of the action.**_

 _ **"Hold it right there Bella Rose. I will inform the captain your here." Kiev goes to knock on his door very loudly, so that he can hear him after falling asleep with his nap.**_

 _ **It was a moment later ...**_

 _ **When a messy looking Orion captain opens up the door. "Yeah, what?" He asked as if he didn't know what was going on.**_

 _ **"Did you not ask me to bring the woman for your enjoyment?" He asked with a curiosity with his overall statement.**_

 _ **"I did. But I have decided to change my mind for now Kiev. Please take her back to confinement for now. Understand? And I don't want anyone else handling my possession." He says with placing a hand over his eyes as if he had some sort of an headache.**_

 _ **"I will take her back Captain." As he takes hold of her chains to bring her back to her cell. While Bella Rose having to be feeling some what better about the entire situation for now.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten Gems & Pearls**_

 _ **She was glad that the captain had decided to change his mind about this evening. Even though being inside of her detention cell wasn't any better. But at least she won't be touch while sleeping on her small cot.**_

 _ **As soon as Kiev opened the detention cell, she was able to breath of deep breath before entering. Even though this time she didn't have to be pushed in.**_

 _ **"Get in already Bella Rose." Kiev says before locking the door while he did push the other two Orion woman into the corner. And for which one of them had fallen down to hurt her right leg a little to be damaged by the fall.**_

 _ **Otherwise Kiev didn't bother to check the woman out for any other serious injuries. He was just more interested in just leaving and going back to his station on the bridge.**_

 _ **When he closed and locked the door. She went over to the woman Jani to check her out with the leg. "Are you all right Jani?" She asked in all seriousness with the question.**_

 _ **"It's all right Bella Rose, my right leg will be fine in time. Even though I plan on getting even with the bastard that did this to me." She replied with anger in her tone of voice.**_

 _ **"You will for when the right time is right. Otherwise now we just wait it out until help arrives to get us all off this vessel." She responded with going into the corner for where her cot is located. She was exhausted, and no doubt will be be able to fall asleep extremely quick.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11th Gems & Pearls**_

 _ **Once the Aurora shuttle craft from the Enterprise was able to leave the hanger deck. Dr. Leonard McCoy and Gem were off and running for there under cover operation for the Federation.**_

 _ **He was still some what upset that he had to lie to his friends as with Captain James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock. Even though they will be taking there honeymoon until after the mission is over with.**_

 _ **Of course depending on the outcome of the operation. Along with finding out just who is responsible for stealing the Gems & Pearls worth a fortune on the black market.**_

 _ **Even though the Aurora shuttle was automatic. Dr. McCoy having to be semi sleeping in his chair, Gem was watching out for him for any further distress.**_

 _ **When she was approached to this operation. She agreed only on whether her husband would be be to join her. When Admiral Wheeler agreed to the request. He really wasn't all that pleased that he would be taking the doctor away from the Enterprise and captain.**_

 _ **Anyway...**_

 _ **Dr. McCoy having to be restless in his seat. He decided to get up and head for the back section to have a drink to relax his nerves some what.**_

 _ **"What's wrong Leonard?" Gem asked him with touching his shoulder with her right hand.**_

 _ **"Worried mostly. And besides I need a drink in the back. Would you be interested in a quick drink my dear wife?" He responded with a quick kiss to her cheek.**_

 _ **"Fine with me." She removes her belt that was holding her in the seat, as she gets up to have him pull her along into the back section.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th _**Gems & Pearls**_

It was some time later that the second-in-command Kiev had informed the now awake captain Sirena. They would be arriving at a small scout vessel with Federation members transporting rare gems & pearls to the Alpha Beta colony.

"Our men are ready to board the vessel. Since they won't be going any where with the tractor beam holding them."

"Excellent Kiev, our profit is getting bigger and bigger with each day as it comes." He says with venom in his voice walking directly into the command center to take his seat in the command chair.

"I will give the order to board the Tyco, since the captain and his eight crew members don't wish to start a fight with us or anyone else." He responded with going over to the intercom.

"Lets get started Kiev with our haul, so that I can start playing around with the ladies down below. Especially with my all time favorite Bella Rose." He spit out her name in his chair, while Kiev left the bridge to attend to boarding the small Federation vessel.

On board the Tyco...

None of the Federation members on board had the guts to fight back the Orions with over taking them, and taking there merchandise of more then ten million dollars worth of Gems & Pearls.

Kiev told his men to tie up the Captain and his crew down in the hanger bay, for where they will stay until someone finds out about the boarding and stolen merchandise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th _**Gems & Pearls**_

Kiev was being sure that everything was going according to plan with the captain and his men.

With everyone on board of the Tyco giving up very quickly. Kiev was getting the sneaky feeling that something didn't seem right in regard to the take over of the vessel.

And in spite of a fortune of gems & pearls closed up in the special security containers. Even though his raiding team was able to have everyone of the Tyco's crew tied up in the lower lever hanger deck.

"All right everyone, lets gets all of the merchandise off this vessel and onto ours." Kiev says in his own language instead of using the standard English.

"Right away Kiev." As he watches the last of the Federation members having to be taken down to the hanger bay.

As soon as the last Federation member left. Kiev walked over to the special containment field for where the Gems & Pearls were being held. This was very last batch that needed to be taken out of the security field. Since Kiev was able to place in the access code to open the containment glass.

And when he does open the last containment glass field. He was in awe with checking out the flawless gems on the black sheets holding them. "Beautiful!" He responded with no one around at the moment, since his men were busy with the last of the prisoners.

It was at this time...

Kiev placed the last three containers and placing them into his leather bag to bring over to the scout vessel. While he started to move out of the security room to head to the lower levels to ask further questions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th _**Gems & Pearls**_

Even though Kiev was heading for the lower levels with his packages. He needed to be sure that the Gems & Pearls were being taken care of properly with his haul.

Hopefully with the next couple of vessels, including a shuttle craft. They will be able to take it easy for awhile, and live off there profits.

But knowing Captain Sirena, he's going to be wanting much more along the way. However there was a good chance that Kiev would be able to chance his mind.

Taking the turbo lift to the lower levels. There was very little noise going on, once he stepped onto the lower level. He needed to walk down the corridor and into another section for where the Federation members were being held.

He wasn't in a mood to speak with anyone. Accept look through the door to make sure they were being taken care of. He wasn't going to get into a shouting match with the humans at this point. All he wanted was his profit from each raid that has been made.

Meanwhile...

Bella Rose and two of her female friends were ordered to get themselves ready, to be taken to the Captain for an evening of fun.

She was cursing every which way inside, even though the other two women didn't give a damn about there bodies over all.

She was counting every minute for when one of the Orion crew member come to open up the detention door,


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th **Gems & Pearls**

Outside of the detention cell. One of the Orions with the keys, he was able to open the steel door.

Inside was Bella Rose and the other Orion slave girls. Bella Rose having to be sitting on her small cot. For when the young Orion with his weapon in hand. He tells the four of them to get up and moving.

"What's going on?" Bella Rose asked with a calm voice. She knew by the looks of the ladies that they were really scared this time around.

"Captain Sirena wants to see all of you right now. Even though we are busy with coming up to another small scout merchant vessel." He says even though it was none of the ladies business with the information.

"Ok..I' m moving." She says with the other three getting up from there cots acting really frightened.

Pointing his weapon in his hand. The Orion slave girls are moving out of the detention cell and into the corridor with no one hanging around for the moment.

One thing for sure at this point.

There was nothing she could do for the moment. She would have to take what ever punishment she was going to be given by the captain. She had no idea on how to fight back at this time, she wasn't ready.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th _**Gems & Pearls**_

Captain Dallas couldn't believe it that his vessel was being over taken by a Orion merchant vessel.

Even though it had come close to being fired upon. He asked his crew to stand down, and just let the Orions take what ever merchandise they had on board. Instead of being killed by those monsters. Captain Dallas had said to himself while seeing the other vessel come up close to them.

He just doesn't understand how this type of Orion vessel was able to catch them off guard totally, and with a fortune in Gems and other merchandise on the black market.

It was a moment later...

When three Orions had beamed onto the bridge of the vessel holding laser rifles to keep them in tow. "Don't worry gentlemen, I won't be giving you a hard time at this point."

"Very good Captain. We will be taking you only abroad our vessel to be sold as merchandise, while the rest of your crew will be tied up down below." The young Orion says to the Federation captain while pointing his weapon to stand still before calling to be transported.

During this time with the other Orions. They didn't have far to look for the merchandise they were looking for with the Gems & Pearls.

Since this wasn't the first time of taking the gems & Pearls. This haul was worth more then the previous three taken. It looked like Captain Sirena and his Orions would be rich to no end, with four more to go before going into complete hiding.

It was a moment later...

For when the captain and the young Orion had beam back to there merchant vessel. Arriving near the detention area with the Orion Slave women, even though at this time they were being taken care of by the Captain at this very moment.

"Take the captain into detention block number Three." He ordered for the security Orion to take him down the hall while holding his weapon at the back of the captain.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th _**Gems & Pearls**_

Meanwhile on Earth Star Fleet Command Under Cover Division

Commodore Walker In Charge

The past few days he's been receiving several reports from the Orion sector in regard to several key merchant vessels having been robbed of there merchandise. Mostly high profile items like with Gems & Pearls.

And in this case as of today another Federation vessel was robbed again. But this time the Captain of that vessel having taken hostage.

Lately the Commodore was finding that the under cover operation was finding it to be just too complicated over all.

Even though as yet he has not heard a from from Dr. Leonard McCoy and his wife Gem in regard to there part of being involved.

He would need at some point will have to advise Captain James Kirk of the dangers of what his friends have gotten themselves involved, along with everyone else like with Bella Rose.

But in the meantime...

Captain Dallas of his vessel was being thrown into one of the detention cells for now, until Captain Sirena and his second-in-Command decide to what to do with the man in the first place.

The Orions certainly didn't need another eye witness for when it comes to there robberies of certain high price merchandise.

Once he was thrown into the cell. There was no one else inside for the moment. The young Orion pushing the captain inside tells him to strip with just leaving only his under wear.

Captain Dallas didn't fight him on the matter, as he was able to follow his orders. Until he knew what was in store for him with this entire situation of being taken as a hostage.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th _**Gems & Pearls**_

Captain Sirena advised his second-in-command to take Captain Dallas to the detention cells for where the Orion slave girls are being held.

"He's to be placed in cell block number Three until further time, I decide what exactly I plan to do with the hostage."

"Aye, Captain right away. What about Bella Rose?" He asked with a slight sneer in his voice for when it comes to this particular woman.

"By the way what about the long range Star Fleet Shuttle that is on our long range sensors?" He asked with slowly moving away from his officer.

"Oh, yeah...The shuttle should be entering this sector of space with-in the next two hours. I will have everyone Captain ready to place a tractor beam on it, and see what's in store on board the shuttle." He responded with a slight chuckle, while the captain was more concern in regard to Captain Dallas and Bella Rose.

Meanwhile with the shuttle craft with Dr. Leonard McCoy and Gem were slowly entering the Orion sector.

Gem came back into the front compartment. She sits down into her seat while her husband was checking the readings on the navigation console.

"Are we getting close Leonard?" She asked with shifting for a better position in her seat.

"Very close Gem. I have a feeling something is going to happen very soon." He replied with a snicker with his comment, even though Gem wasn't able to understand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th _**Gems & Pearls**_

 _ **"I just wish to god Leonard, you wouldn't say something like that at times." Gem stated with holding her hands around her waste.**_

 _ **"What's the matter Gem? Are you scared since we had decided to go along for this under cover operation?" He asked with getting up to console his wife for a few moments.**_

 _ **She was enjoying his company. But at this particular time, sh she was some what scared. And it's been awhile that she has felt this way.**_

 _ **"Yes, I' m scared Leonard. I just hope that the rest of the mission goes smoothly without any one else getting hurt in the process." She states with breaking away from his hug to check the controls for the last time, since they were only now entering Orion space.**_

 _ **"I know what you mean." It was after that he had notice something on the scanners heading there way. "Here we go Gem. We have a vessel following us that looks like a Orion vessel that is probably will be placing a tracker beam onto us." He replied with moving back into his seat for the time being.**_

 _ **"Leonard, did you activate the tracking device so that the Enterprise can trace us to the next position?" She asked with a scared tone of voice.**_

 _ **"Already have Gem. Spock and Jim will no doubt will be receiving the signal right away."**_

 _ **Moments later on the bridge of the Enterprise.**_

 _ **Captain James T. Kirk was called to the bridge by Mr. Spock after receiving the tracking signal from the shuttle craft Aurora.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th **Gems & Pearls**

When Captain James T. Kirk walked onto the bridge. Walking over to Mr. Spock at his station. "What's going on Mr. Spock" He asked very softly with his question.

"The tracking device on the Aurora has been activated Captain. It would seem that the bait has been taken with Dr. McCoy and Gem having to be on board."

"Have you changed course Mr. Spock to keep tracking them?" Kirk asked with his order.

"Not as yet Sir. I was waiting on your order. However I will do so now. Lt. Thomas please change course to the coordinates that is placed into the computers for the Orion space sector."

"Yes, sir right away. At Warp eight we will be entering there space under two hours." He states with looking at his navigation system in front of him.

"Very good Mr. Spock. Lets hope we will be able to catch the Orions into the act with another stolen vessel with the goods." Captain Kirk responded with sitting down into his command chair on the bridge.

On board the Aurora

The Shuttle craft was being caught by a tractor beam from the Orion merchant vessel.

Dr. McCoy had received a communications from the Orion vessel to stand down from taken any type of action. So Gem and Dr. McCoy were being careful now. Hoping that the U.S.S. Enterprise will be able to track them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st **Gems & Pearls**

"Remember Gem behave and act the part once those Orions come on board the shuttle craft." McCoy says to make her feel some what besides herself with the under cover operation.

"I understand Leonard."

It was at this time the shuttle craft felt the pull of the tracker beam to bring them closer to the Orion merchant vessel.

With the both of them sitting in the front entrance of the shuttle craft. They were ready for any type of action against the vessel and themselves.

But in the meantime...

The tracking beam was going back to the U.S.S. Enterprise. For where Commander Spock and James Kirk were able to get a fix on the shuttle craft.

"How much further Mr. Spock to reach the desired coordinates on the Federation shuttle craft?" He asked from the command chair.

Looking down at his scanner to read the computer report. "One hour and five minutes captain." He states with checking out at the view screen of the star field at warp eight.

"Very well Spock, lets keep at it until we finally spot them." Kirk responded with moving out of his command chair to get in some exercise with his legs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd **Gems & Pearls**

Meanwhile on board the merchant vessel. It was basically quiet for the moment. Even though the vessel was heading for the shuttle craft with the Federation members.

Otherwise the three Orion slave women were being moved to the Captain's cabin in spite of his interest in the stealing of the gems from the last vessel. And now with taking hold of the shuttle craft moving into position.

As for the under cover slave woman. She knew what is important for when it comes to doing her job with finding the merchandise. While returning everything to the rightful owner.

Being pushed inside the small hallway. Neither of the three ladies didn't like the idea of being pushed around. Otherwise they sense just what the Captain had in mine with the three ladies. After all of recent activities going on with his raiding parties.

Bella Rose was asked to go in first to the captain quarters. Looking over at the two ladies, she had a feeling something is going to happen really soon.

There was just too much going on with the crew to keep there heads clear. There was just too much profit involved in order to lose out with there pockets.

Kiev came out of the captain quarters as if he was fighting a battle with the Orion. "Bella Rose, Captain Sirena will see you now in his bedroom. Your to take off all of your clothing once you get into bed with him. Understand?" He asked with looking over the woman as with the others waiting there turn.

"Of course I do Kiev." She replied trying to stay calm for her own sake.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th **Gems & Pearls**

Bella Rose didn't know what to do next. Accept go in and do what is told of her. She was scared as hell. But she needs to do her job of gathering information further.

But for now. With the cruiser involved with over taking the vessels with valuable merchandise. It's why she is here to find out where the rest of the merchandise is being held.

Being pushed into the captain's quarters. Walking into the living area having to be filled with all types of trinkets hanging down from the walls.

She was liking this never the less. Moving slowly with feeling a chill go though her entire naked body. She finally arrived to his bedroom with the door slight ajar.

She heard Captain Serena's voice telling her to come in. And she does with great caution.

She saw him sitting on the queen size bed in his uniform for which was strange to see. "What's going on Captain?"

"Come sit Bella Rose, I will explain." He said on a even keel with his voice. She had no idea what was going on with this man. "I won't hurt you at all, since I' m a under cover operative for the Orion government." He states to have a very confusing Bella Rose.

"I don't get it Captain Serena." She says with sitting in front of him with a file in his hands.

"Read this and you will be able to understand better with this entire operation." As he hands her the computer file to read on the computer terminal.

"Thanks."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Gems & Pearls

Bella Rose couldn't believe it that what she was reading. It was a message from Star Fleet Division of the Under Cover department. And Captain Serena was a part of that group as well.

"I just don't understand why they didn't inform me of this change?" She asked with a serious tone with her feeling hurt inside.

"I don't know. I was placed into this situation at the last minute. And right now this vessel has to go about stopping and taking in tow the Star Fleet shuttle carrying two passengers that are very special."

"What's so special about them?" She asked. It was at this moment that Captain Serena went into detail with her about the woman Gem and her talents. "So she's an Empath? I have heard of them from rumors during my travels." She tells him from what she knew of these special talented people across the universe.

"Enough for now Bella Rose. Come on lets go meet our special clients before my men get a hold of them and hurt them in the process. Would you believe me that those two were just recently married and were asked as a favor to go onto this very dangerous mission."

Meanwhile on board the shuttle craft with Dr. McCoy and his wife Gem. They were waiting for the tracker beam be let go of the shuttle craft after being pulled into the merchant's vessel hanger bay.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Gems & Pearls

It was at this point the tracker beam was turned off in order to bring in the shuttle craft into the hanger bay fully. While Dr. McCoy and Gem waited to be taken off the vessel.

Getting up to look through the small window in the back of the shuttle. Gem was able to notice an Orion woman and assuming to be the captain of the merchant vessel.

And by the look of it. Something with those two walking over and heading for the back entrance of the shuttle craft. It was at this moment when the door opened to exposed both the doctor and his wife Gem staying completely quiet.

"Hello, please don't be scared. I' m Captain Serena, and this is Bella Rose. I will be taking the both of you to my cabin to talk. The situation is not what your thinking Doctor McCoy, I will explain everything once we are away from this crew to hear the conversation.

"Very well Captain." McCoy says with taking hold of his wife's hand to be taken to the captain's cabin.

"Lets go before my second-in-command Kiev gets wind of the total situation with the both of you." Serena says with moving the two out of the hanger bay with Bella Rose."

"I suggest the both of you don't say one word while we are heading towards the captain's cabin." Bella Rose announced to the Star Fleet members and of the star fleet vessel Enterprise.

In unison.

"Understand."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th **Gems & Pearls**

They did as they were told. Even though a few of the crew members wanted to asked questions. Both Dr. McCoy and Gem had kept there mouth shuts until they reached the captain's cabin.

They would be able to feel some what secured inside. While the captain and Bella Rose would be able to explain further on what exactly is going on.

Captain Serena had to told two of the crew members in the hallway to leave them alone, and in a rather harsh tone to at least give them the message.

While the two had left them alone. Captain Serena was able to breath a sly of relief once they arrived at the captain's door.

Using his palm to open the door. It was mostly sensor related for only the captain to use. Any body else will be dealt with once they find out who is involved with breaking into the cabin.

Once the door opened. Bella Rose, Captain Serena and the two from the shuttle craft entered.

"All right everyone please relax. No one won't bother you in here." He states with moving over into the far corner to bring up his hidden bar. "Anyone interested in a drink?"

"Do you have whiskey Captain?" Dr. McCoy's favorite drink, as with Gem's.

"I sure do Dr. McCoy. Gem, what about you?" He had to make sure before doing anything.

"I will have the same as my husband's. Just be sure not to make it all too strong, ok?" She asked gently.

"Two whiskey's coming up." He replied with moving behind the counter to start mixing up his drinks.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Gems & Pearls

On board the Enterprise. Science Officer Spock was able to listen in to the bug that was placed in McCoy's ear. They were talking about the cover story of McCoy and his wife are smugglers in the region.

Captain Kirk came onto the bridge to ask his friend on whether the plan is working so far.

"Affirmative Jim. They are currently in Captain's Serena's cabin with Bella Rose the under cover operator."

"Excellent. No doubt a number of other vessels in the area will be keeping a close eye on them." Kirk says with sitting down in his command chair nervously for his friend Leonard McCoy and his wife Gem.

Meanwhile at the Communications board with his retired wife Commander Nyota Uhura has been scanning the air waves in the region for anything abnormal.

Captain Kirk looks over at the station to see her in her flowing gown instead of the uniform busy with her listening to different bans through her ear piece.

He gets up to walk over to her. "Uhura, anything?" He asked as she looks up at her husband with taking out the ear piece to hear him.

"Nothing Jim. Just a lot of space chatter meaning nothing at all." She states with a wide smile before going back to work. "I will let you know when I have something to report."

"Of course." He says in a somber type of mood.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Gems & Pearls

Uhura continued to scan her station on the bridge. She was basically getting sick and tire of all of the sub space chatter. But nothing from Dr. McCoy and Gem after going abroad the Orion vessel.

She looked over at Mr. Spock listening to the computer talk to him about some type of information. She was thinking to herself that the information must be extremely interesting to keep his interest going without having to called Captain Kirk.

Moments later...

"Captain, I have something. It sounds like three Orion vessels are tailing the vessel that Dr. McCoy and Gem are on. I am using the universal translator, and it sounds like they have heard the stories going around about the gems."

Kirk had gotten up from his chair. "Good the rumors going around is working. At this rate we will be able to follow them to their base and find out the real enemy is behind all this. Mr. Spock how far are we from the Orion vessel with McCoy, Gem and the under cover operators for Star Fleet?" Kirk asked his science officer having lifted his head from his scanner.

"One parsec Captain Kirk. The tracking device is currently working just find for the moment." He exclaimed with his Vulcan logic.

"Ok than lets get moving before we lose there trail." Kirk says to his navigator in front of him.

"Aye Captain." Lt. Elway says with going to work on his station.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Gems & Pearls

The Enterprise continued to scan the vessel with Dr. McCoy and Gem. While the three Orion ships was continuing to watch them. But in the meantime they were entering a small space station on the lower level.

Dr. McCoy and Gem and the rest of the team had no idea what was going to happen for the moment. Captain Serena had advise them to be very careful in talking to anyone that is looking for particular Gems & Pearls.

Walking around the merchandise center. There were all kinds of races inside looking to purchase anything that is worth the price. No one so far had yet to come up to them while Gem and Dr. McCoy were carrying the valuables on them as part of the ploy.

 **Meanwhile on board one of the Orion vessels.**

Captain T' Larite noticed the Federation vessel getting closer to them.

"I just don't understand it how the Enterprise was able to find us. Let alone with us scanning the vessel with the Federation members on board. They are supposed to have the merchandise we are looking for in this region." He says to his crew members on the bridge.

"I don't know either Captain T' Larite." His son K' Lare says to his father. He was asked months ago to join him with looking for additional riches. And so far the past few weeks has been very profitable for them and the rest of the crew members.

Captain T' Larite tells his son and the crew members. "We continue on with looking for the Federation members. Otherwise as for the Enterprise we might be caught in a fire fight."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Gems & Pearls

The Enterprise at warp three was chasing after the Orion vessels moving into the system. So far all three of the vessels with Captain Larite in charge was moving quickly trying to get away from the Federation vessel.

As for the Orion vessel carrying Dr. McCoy, Gem and the under cover operatives were currently on the space station looking for help.

Captain Serena and his group found what they were looking for. It was an Orion trader to help them be rid of the Gems for other merchandise.

"Serena, I was told by my supervisor to give you this amount for all of the gems & Pearls. I know your being followed by other Orion traders looking to start a war with this system and the Federation. It's why I heard that the Enterprise is on it's why over to try and stop them before it's too late."

Doctor McCoy holding onto Gem's hand. He told Captain Serena we need to be quick about all this before we are caught in the process."

"I will agree with you, Doctor." They checked back with the trader to ask him on whether there was a hiding area until the Enterprise arrives. Dr. McCoy was finished with this entire under cover operation. After ruining his honeymoon because of it. As Captain Serena had said with his comments.

"Very well please come with me to my vessel at dock 4. No one will know that your be hiding. Captain Serena, I suggest you head back to your own ship. As the agents looking for McCoy and his wife will be elsewhere." The trader says to the group before leaving.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Gems & Pearls

Dr. McCoy and his wife Gem were running quickly to get back to their vessel. Captain Serena was waiting for them while watching out for any of the Orion traders.

While the Enterprise was moving at warp eight to reach them and just end this total charade that Star Fleet under cover division.

There are just too many people involved in this operation. And to ask Dr. McCoy and his wife Gem to get involved.

It would be a few moments more before they arrive back into the vessel. Serena could see them running quickly, while the three traders were trying to catch up to them.

It was at this point that Captain Serena decided to fire a quick laser shot at the three following to scare them off,a nd it works.

Dr. McCoy was trying to catch his breath with Gem asking on whether he was all right or not. While they could feel the vessel take off out of the space station. After a moment, he was feeling better with Gem pushing him into the main section of the ship with Captain Serena waiting for them.

"The Enterprise will be here soon to have the both of you transported abroad. Were you able to purchase any of the gems involved with the stolen Orion vessel?" He asked with moving up from his seat.

McCoy raised his hand to show Captain Serena what he had. It was a large black bag filled with all types of jewels. They were able to acquired during the mayhem.

"Thank god! Lets get the hell out of here doctor." And before McCoy and Gem knew it. The vessel was off and running at high warp speed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Gems & Pearls

Laid out on the table from inside the captain's quarters. Were the jewels that Dr. McCoy and his wife Gem were able to acquired from the Onions.

"God Oh mighty! These gems must be worth a fortune on the black market in this sector." Dr. McCoy says to every one listening to his conversation.

"They are Doctor. It's why we need to get back to Federation space and get these items to the proper officials."Captain Serena tells the doctor. Along with the fact there under cover was almost over with.

Gem looked at her husband feeling much better that life is once again going to be normal. "Does this mean that we can finally have our honeymoon after all?"

"Of course it does mean that Gem." McCoy says with a bright smile on his face. This is when Gem ran into her husband's arms for a quick kiss.

She was very rough at this point. As her husband had to held her back before winding up hurting him in the process.

"All right everyone I need to get back to the bridge to make sure that we are not being followed. But in the meantime, I will place these gems back into the vault." Serena says to the two before leaving his quarters.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Gems & Pearls

During the next 48 hours. Captain Sernia had the vessel running at high speed to meet up with the Federation vessel Enterprise.

Doctor McCoy and Gem couldn't wait to get back onto the vessel after what had happened on the space station and the Orion trade vessel.

It was just too confusing trying to figure out just who exactly was behind the entire operation. But at least the jewels were recovered never the less.

Dr. McCoy having to be in his quarters after being on the bridge several hours to help out. He was as with Gem that the Enterprise was only an hour away from there location.

Gem had come out of the sonic shower feeling better after cleaning up from the dirty Orions on the space station. She changed into her blue robe in order to rest in bed until the Enterprise arrives.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Gems & Pearls

Finale

Captain Kirk sitting in his command chair was glad the Enterprise was getting close to the vessel with Dr. McCoy and his wife Gem.

Once they are back on board the Enterprise. Star Fleet Command Under Cover Division will be having a great deal of questions. One thing for sure. They are happy that the stolen gems and other merchandise have been recovered.

In spite of the fact the Orions had gotten away.

 **Moments later...**

 **There was a message coming in from Captain Serena. He advised the Enterprise they will in their sector with-in the next ten minutes.**

 **Kirk was relieved that his old friend and his wife will be on board very soon.**

 **Getting up from his command seat. He walked over to the science station to speak with Spock.**

 **He could see it in his face that his friend was happy that everything worked out well with his friends being alive, recovering of the gems. But the down size was the fact the Orions had gotten away.**

 **Finally...**

 **There was a celebration party ending up in the Freedom Bar of the Enterprise.**

 **Kirk, McCoy and even Spock had made speeches in front of the 100 crew members that were able to fit.**

 **With the party finishing up. McCoy told everyone that he was retiring for the night. While Gem followed behind. She was extremely glad the entire under cover operation is over with.**

 **Now she can enjoy life again with her husband Leonard McCoy.**


End file.
